princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Tamaizumi
Misaki Tamaizumi (玉泉美咲) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a Member of the Guild 'Lucent Academy' Appearance Astrum Initial Misaki is a fiend-type member in the game and has purple and red-pink hair and heterochromic eyes which are also purple (right) and red-pink (left). Misaki has long, floor-length hair that are tied into high twin-tails. Her right twin-tail is red-pink while the remainder of her hair is purple, except for a streak in her bangs which is also red-pink. She has two horns, one a dark purple (right) and one a red (left), which curl in on themselves and also double as the hair-ties for her twin-tails. Her outfit consists of a dark-red shirt-jacket that hangs off of her shoulders and is lined with gray/white fur at the top. The sleeves flair out and are lined with a black ruffle. She wears black, assymetrical, panty-length shorts with ruffles. Her left leg is bare, save for a light gray thigh high stocking with pink fluff lining the top, while the right leg is completely covered with a black stocking. Her shoes are unmatching with her left shoe being a red mary-jane shoe and her right shoe being a yellow closed in shoe. Her weapon is a pink staff taller than her with a giant, red eye loosely attached to a golden, spiked base. The eye moves and blinks on it's own. Halloween In her halloween card, Misaki is wearing an over-sized witches hat that has pieces torn off of it and a stitch pattern on it. The hat has an orange ribbon wrapped around it with a ghost pin pinned on it. Her halloween outfit has a similar jacket to her normal outfit except it's now black and orange instead of dark-red and gray/white. A large orange ribbon are tied on her chest and the shirt now extends into a dress with 5 splits. Her thigh-high stockings are assymmetical with one being black and orange horizontal stripes and the other being a fishnet. She also has bat wings on her back. Her halloween weapon is now a broomstick with the same red eye now wrapped into the wood of the broomstick. The eye has an axe sticking out the top of it which is chained to the broomstick. Summer In her summer card, Misaki is wearing a simple purple and red-pink bikini. There is a belt wrapped around her upper right arm. Her twin-tails are tied a second time near the tips with a bubble-like hairtie Her summer weapon is a simple staff with a lifesaver base for the staff-head. The red eye is wearing a snorkle/goggle combo and has an orange starfish on top of it Real Life Misaki has short, blonde hair tied into high twin-tails with thin, pink ribbons and two yellow clips keeping her bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes are a light pink. She has 2 known outfits. Her first outfit is a pink with thin, vertical, black stripes patterned singlet with ruffles on the straps and top of the shirt. She wears a pink cardigan left unbuttoned and a pleated, light pink skirt with a large ribbon on the front of it. Her second outfit is a loose, ruffled, light pink dress with a black underdress and a thin, light brown belt around her waist. In both outfits she is shown with two golden necklace, one with a heart charm that matches Suzuna's, and another longer one with a variety of charms. Personality Misaki is a girl with an age complex, often acting older than she actually is and hates being treated like a child. She is often yelling or at least speaking with a raised voice. She also likes to talk as if she's akin to royalty and tends to order Yuuki around, though she backpedals if she feels she's gone too far. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Coming Soon Initial Card Coming Soon Halloween Card Coming Soon Suzuna Rainbow Stage Coming Soon Real Life Coming Soon Trivia * Coming Soon Quotes * "After we go clearing out monsters together, we can use the pay to have a fancy dinner together! That would be super grown-up! I-It's not a date, though!" * "I'm a grown-up lady, so hunting monsters is easy for me! But I know you'll be worried no matter what, so why don't you come along?" * "Earlier, I beat up a monster and got a whole bunch of treasure! But my parents said that little kids don't need so much money, so they took it all away..." * "Out of the way, monsters! Lady Misaki is coming through! You, escort me properly!" - Category:Characters Category:Lucent Academy Category:Fiend